kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shintarō Midorima
|kanji = 緑間 真太郎 |gender = Male |age = 16 |star sign = Cancer |bloodtype = B |height = 195 cm |weight = 79 kg |team = Teikō (former) Shūtoku |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Far-Distance Shooter |first appearance manga = Chapter 10 |first appearance anime = Episode 4 |vomic voice = Kōji Yusa |anime voice = Daisuke Ono}}Shintarō Midorima was one of the players and the shooter from the Generation of Miracles. He now plays with one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, Shūtoku High. Appearance Midorima has short, dark green hair that just doesn't reach his eyes. His hair is sided to the left. He wears regular black-framed glasses. He bandages his left hand outside of matches, so that nothing can influence his left-hand shot. He also files his nails for the same reason. He is often seen with a lucky item, that varies from a stuffed frog or bear to a potted cactus. Out of games, he wears his school uniform: a black jacket that is strapped all the way to his neck and black pants. He plays with jersey number 6. Personality Midorima usually acts very reserved. He has no need and time for fooling around, although Takao tries to pursue him many times. Acting kind to opponents is very hard for him, while his friend Takao has no problem with that. Very confident in his ability, he often acts high and mighty around others (mostly his team-mates). He strongly believes in zodiac-signs and horoscopes, even carrying a so-called "lucky item" with him everywhere.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 10Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 11 He is set at ease when he hears that his zodiac sign, cancer, will have a lucky day. Midorima also can't stand Kuroko, because he acknowledges Kuroko even though he doesn't have any physicial capabilities and can't do anything on his own. He hates that even though Kuroko is weak, he still stood as an equal besides him and the other Generation of Miracles back in Teikō Middle and that Kuroko still chose a team like Seirin. He thinks that Kuroko is stupid to chose for Seirin who can't use his strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 17 While usually keeping his head cool, he snapped during Shūtoku's match against Seirin High in the Winter Cup. He told Takao to stop his fooling around and had an intent of destroying Seirin completely. Takao compared him with a dangerous wild beast.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 85, page 17 During the same match, Midorima also let go of his pride and began playing as a team. While in the past he never relied on others, now he put winning up front and played as a true team. When in a succesful teamplay, he was also seen enjoying the game and laughing, which he rarely does.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 89, page 9 Story Seirin vs Kaijō Midorima is first shown during the match of Seirin vs Kaijō. He is seen sitting in a small open trailer behind a bicycle, which is ridden by Takao. They are riding towards Kaijō High to see the practice game of his Midorima's former teammates.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 9, page 4 Because the bicycle was stuck in traffic, Midorima left Takao behind and went up ahead, to just make it in time to see the final plays of the match. After Seirin's victory, Midorima approaches Kise. He tells him it was an unpleasant match and spouts the saying "Man proposes, God disposes". Kise asks if he came to see Kuroko as well, but Midorima responds that Kuroko is not even worth mentioning, because he joined an unknown, barely created and weak school. Takao eventually catches up to Midorima and after saying to Kise that he should give up on his revenge, Midorima leaves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 12 Interhigh preliminaries At the first round, Seirin High was playing Shinkyō Academy. Midorima and Takao went to watch and while Midorima says it was to check out the foreign exchange student, it was actually to see Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 21 Midorima and his team won through the first rounds of the Interhigh preliminaries. At the fourth round, Shūtoku High had to play against Kinka High at the same gym where Seirin had just played their game against Meijō High. Seirin won when Shūtoku High entered the court, led by Ōtsubo. Kagami goes to greet Midorima, but Midorima pretends to not know him. Kagami raises his hand and Midorima thinks he intends to shake hands, but Kagami takes Midorima's hand and writes his name on it with a marker, with the motivation to make him remember. Takao joins the conversation and tells Kagami and Kuroko the results of last year's Interhigh final league. Midorima says to Kagami that they will surely lose again. Kuroko contradicts this and says that the match hasn't been played yet. There is tension between Midorima and Kuroko. He leaves them by saying that they have to make it to the finals first.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 15 The team starts warming up and Midorima asks Ōtsubo if he can play today. Ōtsubo is surprised because Midorima previously said that his horoscope was bad. He allows it, but warns Midorima to not try that two more times. In the match, he amazes everyone by shooting three pointer after three pointer. Shūtoku's threat has now spread from the inside to the outside. In the audience, Kuroko tells his team that Midorima never misses ad while he says that, Midorima sinks in another one.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 10 While seeing this, Hyūga speculates that Midorima is hiding something more crazy. Semi-finals Finals Final league ]]Midorima told his team that he wouldn't do to the final league to watch, but went anyway, although under a "disguise" (he just put on a pair of shades). Kise found out he was there and recognized Midorima instantly. In his defense, Midorima told Kise that he was just coincidentally there. He informs Kise that Aomine isn't playing yet, but that Seirin is still losing. He also says that while Aomine isn't there, Momoi is the real danger.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 43, page 17 Kise comments that she had Kuroko as love interest in middle school and Midorima didn't know. He then says that it doesn't matter if her team played against her love, she still wouldn't show any mercy. Summer Training Camp Interhigh Winter Cup preliminaries Midorima is seen sitting in the locker room, taping his fingers, when Takao comes in, telling him that the second-years have already gathered to leave for the Winter Cup preliminaries. At that time, he gets a text from Kise that says "Good luck". Irritated, he responds "Die".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 13 Final league Winter Cup Midorima is shown to be training for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Midorima appears at the Winter Cup building when the Generation's captain, Akashi, called the Generation together. As always, he carries a lucky item with him, this time a pair of scissors. Kise asks him to put that away, saying it's dangerous. When Murasakibara is unable to open his pack of chips, he asks for Midorima's scissors, but Midorima refuses. Akashi arrives and after dealing with Kagami, departs again. He leaves the Generation with the words that they haven't forgotten their oath. Midorima is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko unleashes his new pass, Midorima analyzes this new skill and compares its spiral rotation to that of a gun.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 116, page 10 He also analyzes Kagami's tactical battle simulation later on in the match. He does the same thing with Kuroko's Vanishing Drive and Misdirection Overflow. He is set to play against Akashi in the semi-finals. Skill Besides his shot, Midorima is also very fast and strong. He is smart during matches and is able to fake his shot very fast and pass his opponent easily. He is also very proficient in defense, in his match against Kagami during the training camp, he surpressed him overwhelmingly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62, page 10 Shot File:Shutoku High vs Onita High.png|Midorima's shot File:Midorima's half court shot.png|Midorima's half court shot File:Midorima's full court shot.png|Midorima's full court shot Midorima is mostly known for his incredible shot. He shoots the ball from any position on the court and the ball flies with exceptionally high arc. A normal player would have less grasp on a shot if it's that high, but Midorima always scores that way. Another thing that is incredible about his shot is the distance. He has shown that he can score at the height of the middle lineKuroko no Basuke chapter 28, page 6 & 7 and even on the whole other side of the court.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 28, page 16, 17 & 18 He has trained this for at least four years. He always shoots with his left hand. If he is not sure he will score, he will not shoot. He even bandages his fingers in order to not let them affect his shot. Because his shot is so high and it takes a lot of time for it to reach the basket, Midorima has plenty of time to return in defense, covering fastbreaks and counters from the opponents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 9 According to Junpei Hyūga rather than the score the true horror of Midorima's shot is the deep psychological impact to opponents. This especially true since most players would freeze on their spot as watching the ball fly with abnormally long air time until it reach the hoop. So far, the only one who has ever been able to block Midorima's shot, is Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 31, page 14 Trivia *On the first character poll, Midorima ranked 2nd, with 1478 votes. His "specially-made rolling pencil" ranked 30th, with 21 votes. He ranked 6th on the second poll, this time with 936 votes. *The kanji 緑 (Midori) in his name means green, hinting to his hair color. *In the entire series, he has only missed once, in the second match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 87, page 10 *Midorima is left handed. *According to Kise, Midorima has a funny accent.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 4 *Midorima's birthday is July 7, so he is a Cancer, and his blood type is B. *Midorima hates cats, because he got scratched. *Midorima has rarely been seen smiling in the series. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Shūtoku High Category:SG